Warning Shot
by fangirrrrrl129
Summary: What if Finnick hadn't died in MJ and Katniss hadn't shot President Coin and there was a 76th hunger games and Presidents Snows granddaughter has reaped by "coincidence". This is the story of mending a broken heart and fighting for your life... in and out of the Arena. Finnick/Pr. Snow's Grandaughter could change rating to M
1. Prolog part 1

_To do anything in this world worth doing,  
we must not stand back shivering and thinking of the cold and danger,  
but jump in, and scramble through as well as we can.  
- Sydney Smith_

_**9 years ago**_

The loud thumping that woke me that fateful night was not welcome not at all, mostly because I had only just fallen asleep a few hours ago and also because I had a terrifying idea of why somebody would be knocking on my door at three in the morning.

Sure enough when I opened the door the solemn face of my grandfather greeted me; this in itself caused me to break out in a terror sweat.

He started speaking but I didn't hear him, the pounding in my ears only growing louder in till I couldn't hear anything else. My attention was distracted by a metal hospital gurney with a something on it, presumably a body covered by a white sheet.

The gurney held my full attention as the bulky guards attempted to maneuver in down the narrow hallway that lead out of our townhouse, as expected one of the guards turned the corner a little too soon and as the gurney was jostled a strand of long silver-blonde hair eased its way into appearance…. And that was all I needed to see. "Kather-!" my name is cut off before it can even escape my grandfathers lips

Turning on my heel rapidly I sprinted further into the house taking on the maze with an ease that only came with years of practice.

Taking one last turn I burst onto the street nearly slipping on the icy slush that lined the street, choking down the strangled sob that threatened to burst out I took off down the road, blindly turning corners not really caring were I was going as long as it was away from that horrible, horrible sight.  
Shoving some of my soaked hair out of my face (silver blonde just like my mother's) I finally stopped heart pounding, eyes gushing tears that froze almost instantly, feet cut and bleeding but so numb form the cold that up in till this point I hadn't even know were bleeding.

I collapsed dragging myself up against a house into a dark, snow filled corner where nobody would see me, and I cried. I cried body convulsing sobs that felt like they were choking me, the type of sob that people would look away from not because they were embarrassed or comfortable; it was because the amount of pain embodied in the terrible sound caused people to cringe like it was nails on a chalkboard.

The wet cold seeped into my bones numbing the pain and making me shake so hard I could barely cry. Slowly I felt the darkness creep into me, first the edges of my vision blurred and then next I got fireworks, little bursts of light that slowly engulfed me in the yawning blackness of unconsciousness.

Slowly warmth leaked into my bones comforting and eased the painful ache in my chest. Slowly I made the long slow trip back to the land of the living and as soon as I regained full consciousness I opened my eyes expecting to see my bedroom with my mom's warm heart shaped face.

Instead I was greeted with harsh florescent lights and the sharp smell of cleaner causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Then as if that wasn't bad enough the memories of last night came rushing back all at once causing my vision to blur once again and the room to start to spin. I started doing that calming technique that helped me remember who I was.

_**My name is Katherine Snow. I am the Presidents granddaughter. My mom had the Sweating Sickness. My mom just died from the Sweating Sickness. I don't know why she died from the Sweating Sickness...**_

"Welcome President Snow sir" I heard the nasal voice of one of the nurses say but because he got no reply I'm going to take a gamble and say he was ignored.

I open my eyes to look at my Grandfather.

"_People who shut their eyes to reality simply invite their own destruction, and anyone who insists on remaining in a state of innocence long after that innocence is dead turns himself into a monster."  
__-James Baldwin_

_**A month or two before Pr. Snow's execution**_

For a long time I wondered if it's able to love and hate somebody simultaneously while depending on them. Because if it is possible that would be the perfect example of the relationship with my grandfather, I love and respect him as the dependable caretaker I have known for this turbulent second half of my life but I hate what he stands for.

He stands for the Capital the man who runs Panem with an iron fist but most disgustingly he stands for the Hunger Games the very thing I hate most about the capital. I have had a rather unorthodox education, growing up I learned, mastered, and excelled in all the basic subjects English, Algebra (and eventually geometry), History, and Science. Despite the fact that I was a girl, the gender that holds the minority when it comes to the amount of jobs held in politically important roles my grandfather has groomed me perfectly for the role of president while further educating me in all fields. 

He had me doing courses like Debate, Law, Physics, Genetics, Etiquette, Calligraphy, and an advanced History course using the old texts that nobody but the top government officials gets to see. Which sometimes had me working from 6 in the morning to 8 at night and when I did have free time my grandfather had me work with the same physical specialists that work with the tributes learning how to tie knots, shoot a bow, throw a spear and knives (which I was especially good at), how to swim, ect. I never complained or questioned it, but due to all this I was probably one of the most intelligent and well trained people in Panem at least on History and what the world was like before Panem.

My grandfather is the most powerful man in Panem and likes to let me travel to the districts so I am rarely in the capital for more than 2 months out of a year, and because of this I got to learn a lot about the culture of each district which is why I hate the Hunger Games. Not only is it tyrannical and repulsive. They are making **innocent **children my age and younger, losing my mother at the age of 9 and never knowing your father may scar some people but for me it only makes me stronger.

Unfortunately I am a magnet for accidents and a night about a month or two ago sealed my fate.

I am naturally an early riser but considering it was almost midnight I'm almost positive it was some sixth sense. I woke up to an uneasy feeling and a prickle down my spine the same one I get right before something bad happens. On guard I stalk towards the door and open it slowly with a soft click, and come face to face with a mysterious man.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Prolog part 2

_Continuous eloquence wearies.  
Grandeur must be abandoned to be appreciated.  
Continuity in everything is unpleasant.  
Cold is agreeable, that we may get warm.  
- Blaise Pascal_

The mysterious man intrigued and terrified me simultaneously the two emotions warring fiercely accumulating into a questioning squeak. "Gale take the helmet off! your scaring her" says a deep voice, At that remark I only just realized that the men were dressed like soldiers and were wearing helmets keeping me from seeing their faces.

"Why do we need her anyway?!" says the guy who scared the hell out of me by standing right in front of door "because we got some shitty no good information so nobody knows where Peta, Anna, or any of the others could be, and she's the presidents granddaughter so she **should** know" the guy who seemed to be the leader looked right at me holding out a hand in what I suppose was a friendly gesture but with all his gear was downright intimidating.

Instead of shrinking away from the extended hand I simply raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat "now why the hell are you in my house dressed like guards and then asking me where something is when I don't even know what you're looking for" I said in my best attempt at a calm voice. The leader seemed to be amused by my attempt at calm, "we need to know where your grandfather could be holding some of our friends" then he seemed to add as an afterthought "were not afraid to use force".

I froze looking at him levelly at what I hoped was his eyes. Then it **finally** hit me… THEY WERE REBELS! I should have known at first glance but my sleep addled brain must not be processing things quickly at this point. I turned to the right then froze my loyalty to my grandfather who had provided me everything warring with this weird instinctual need to show them, Right then and there I decided.

I took off down the corridor running in light quick steps lengthening my strides to cover more ground but hearing no sounds of pursuits behind me I turned around threw out a " are your coming or not" that was dangerously loud and clear and echoed in the empty hall. A few seconds later the rebels catch up looking out of place against the sterile white walls. The one named Gale and the one that appears to be the leader seem to be arguing about something important but there hushed voices where too muffled to disconcert.

Instead of focusing on that I try and focus on finding the holding rooms, I've only seen it once right after I moved in and was determined to explore the entire house. I only saw inside the plain white door once but the image of the broken and bleeding man hanging from the ceiling dripping blood onto the clean white tile floors and down the drain are forever etched into my brain.

The one they call Gale seemed to pick up on my uncertainty "you do know where were going right?" turning around to glare at him in annoyance I said "well considering I've only been there once when I was nine it might take me a minute even with a eidetic memory". Luckily this seemed to soothe him so when I took off in the opposite direction they all followed me without hesitancy. Left, Right, Straight, Right, Down Two Flights of Stairs, Left, Left, Straight, Up One Flight, Right and BAM!

The rebels behind me nearly ran right into me as I stopped suddenly in front of the simple white door from my memories. "This" I said gesturing to the door "and the rest of the doors in this hall should all be holding cells" I finished gesturing vaguely to the rest of the doors in this dead in hallway before slipping back to where I came from "HEY! WHY ARE YO-"the poor guy didn't even get to finish the sentence as the door slammed close behind me. I put on speed my mind suddenly whirling with questions and even a little…. Guilt.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **___


	3. Turning Point

_**Present**_

Numb… that's how I feel when I am escorted by my room at 8 pm by very polite soldiers dressed almost identically to the people who showed up a month ago and then get informed that my grandfathers execution is going to take place tomorrow and there will be a special announcement at that time. This whole conversation completely rattles me and I'm still trying to comprehend it when President Coin gets up and leaves me in the very unwelcome company of the guards who escort me back to my appointed quarters.

I don't sleep at all

They send a fashion team in to prepare me for the execution but I tune them out as they plucked, file, and style me to perfection slipping a pale, pale green dress over my head that floats in the air like the world is moving in slow motion. After the prep team finishes my hair and covers up any blemishes they squeal and marvel at their masterpiece, giving me time to look at myself in the mirror. A stranger with a high cheek bones and a heart shaped face stairs back at me, the prep team had accented my dark emerald, close set eyes with smoky makeup and luscious red lipstick with my hair pulled back into a braided bun with curly strands framing my face. The prep team had done the impossible they had turned a young girl into a elegant woman.

The bell that signaled the end of my time with my prep team chimed cutting my inner montage short. The prep team filed out replaced by guards that guided me to my seat in the huge crowd. Every rebel had showed up to see my grandfather die and the capital people had showed up to find out what this oh so important announcement was.

After a while President Coin came out to an overwhelming roar of support though I did hear a few boos throw in there. The moment she started talking I tuned her out my attention focused on my grandfather to the side of the podium coughing blood up into a handkerchief. I was so intent on watching him I was one of the first to notice when the arrow came whizzing out of the top stands and impaled itself in my grandfather's heart. Time seemed to slow as he collapsed onstage gushing blood but President Coin didn't even seem the least bit surprised and instead gestured dismissively for guards to come and pick him up head lolling and mouth spewing red foam.

At that very moment I cursed my ability to remember everything in shocking detail because I doubt I will ever be able to get that sight out of my head. While I was trying not to cry and/or lose my lunch the rest of the people in the crowd where hanging on to every word and I only just caught the tail end of her announcement which happened to be the most important part. "People of Panem me and the other surviving victors have voted and we have decided to host one **FINAL** hunger games" he voice resonated over the roar of the crowd she smiled as the crowed bayed its disapproval "with the capitals children".

The people who caught this last sentence fell absolutely silent while Coin explained "we will be using children ages 12 to 18 from the capital" This caused the **whole** auditorium to become so silent you could hear a pen drop. "Please gentleman" Coin gestured grandly with her hands summoning two guards with huge glass balls up on the stage. "When you hear you're name being called please raise your hand and are guard will come and escort you onto the stage" With that last remark her hand swirled the sea of paper finally digging out one buried in the bottom. She cleared her throat loudly "Raven De Blue, Kale Scot…" the names dragged on and on until there was on spot left in which Coin stepped away from the bowl and gestured a third person forward.

Tall and muscular anybody could recognize him instantly as Finnick Odair capital heartthrob. Finnick stepped forward with a polished mahogany box about the length of his middle finger and about twice as wide. Taking it from Finnick President Coin leaned in close to the microphone with a sly, all knowing smile on her face. She made a show of opening the box, drawing it out, pretending to lean back peeking and wincing before slowly taking the single slip of paper out and opening s...l…o…w…l…y before saying calmly " and are oh so special player is.." she paused dragging it out enjoying the power and relishing the tenseness the room before leaning in and roaring

"**Katherine Snow**!"

**Love or Hate?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Begining of the End

**I own nothing except my original characters**

_I am to be broken. I am to be derided all my life. I am to be cast up and down among these men and women, with their twitching faces, with their lying tongues, like a cork on a rough sea. Like a ribbon of weed I am flung far every time the door opens.  
__- Virginia Woolf_

_**I am frozen….Yet heat causes my vision to swim and the world to twirl around me as if the very act could blur the lines of reality and relinquish me from the grasp of my horrible reality.**_

_**My vision darkens around the edges becoming more and more prominent with each pirouette of the world on its axis. **_

_**But like all good things it had to come to an end as I was roughly introduced back into realty**_

"Katherine Snow" the voice boomed amplified by the microphone and murmured by the hordes of people surrounding me, their eyes searching, prying yet completely glossing over me. Giant rough hands closed over my shoulders warming my too cold skin the embedded scent of salt and something unique almost like a woodsy earthy scent but there was a edge of cinnamon that made her feel dizzy all over again. Feeling myself being guided I twisted my head trying to identify my guide catch a glimpse of bronze hair and uniquely ocean colored eyes. Of course… it was the infamous Finnick Odair the flirt of the Capital and a ridiculously expensive prostitute. Of course having undergone strenuous training for the greater part of my life I never really had time for boys and I certainly have never had socialized with them outside of social events my grandfather had organized my only fond memories of boys where before my mother's death when I played with my neighbors twin sons and back then I was too young to know what attraction was or felt like. So in very simple terms I have never even kissed a guy so of course Finnick Odair would leave me reeling.

I went up the steps to the stage the spotlight fixated on me once the camera crew spotted me showing me on the big screens mounted throughout the pavilion and I finally got a good look at myself. My outfit and my makeup was perfect thanks to the prep team and the end result made me look effortlessly beautiful. Not only that I looked strong and indifferent completely unperturbed to what was going on around me and the possibility of my impending death the only clue in of my whirlwind feelings in the pale green tinge that plagued my deathly pale face and the fact that my palms where sweating and the tendrils of hair at the nape of my neck where plastered to my skin. President Coin grinned maliciously as I took my place next to the other tributes, almost all the district born people in the crowd screaming there asset where in comparison the minority of the group, the capital bred people looked horror struck screaming there terror and trying to fight their way to the stage, the ones whose children where currently standing beside me where easily identifiable by their heartbreaking sobs and some of them where just standing there dazed and confused trying to come to terms with the horrifying reality that there sheltered children had just been handed silver platter and all.

Above the thundering roar of thousands of voices I heard President Coin speaking loud and clear doubly amplified now to clear the escalating noise. "Tomorrow will be the interviews as there will be no chariot rides and I am pleased to announce that are very own Finnick Odair with be hosting the interviews" A chorus of cheers floated up to the stage at this remark "then the next day will be the training and the day after that the evaluation and the scoring and then finally we will start the games!" the roar of the crowd had quieted so quickly that it was almost like somebody had flipped a switch Coin cleared her throat very officially. "Can the tributes now follow me" as me and the remaining tributes filed off of the stage to roar faded so It was just background noise we were herded into small sterile room that reminded me of the room where I saw the man hung and broken, the same room that was so important to the rebels. I was suddenly bumped into by a young girl no older than 13 struggling to maintain her balance in ridiculously tall high heels and sob uncontrollably at the same time. As I looked around I realized I was the only one that hadn't shed a tear and one of only a few people who weren't breaking down on the spot. An older boy realized this and angrily wiped away his tears his fear transforming into misdirected self-righteous anger. "Aren't you even upset" he exclaimed angrily drawing the attention from our fellow tributes. I gave him a tight smile "well at least you have a chance, I mean my last name basically guarantees that I'm not coming out of there alive" I laughed dryly at the last part using my coldest most sarcastic voice "I mean hell she didn't even pull my name out by chance she pulled it out of a shiny freaking box" I think my lack of emotion scared the poor kids because they simply left me alone after that. But it took me a while to process the truth of what had just come out of my mouth.

I wasn't coming out of this area alive

**Any requests for scenes and I need some ideas for the arena **

**Also reviews are like arrows into the heart of Pr. Coin and they double as sugar cubes for Finnick**


	5. Mentors U Gotta Hate'm

I own nothing except my original characters

"_**Though force can protect in emergency, only justice, fairness, consideration, and cooperation can finally lead men to the dawn of eternal peace"**_

_**-Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

After they kept us in that horrid room for about half an hour they escorted us to the tributes building which despite all odds looked to be in perfect condition on the inside. Raven a 17 year old female tribute and I got the rooms usually occupied by the District 4 tributes and the beauty of the floor amazes me. The whole level is dressed in elegant blues and greens and everything is soft and the furniture is plush. The luxury of the place makes me uneasy because the whole thing makes me want to forget that in less than a week I could be dead.

When an Anox drops us off at the entrance Raven immediately heads to find her rooms. Leaving me to wander around until a chime alerts me that somebody is getting ready to get out of the elevator. Deciding that trying to find my room in hopes to put off the appending visit from Coin will prove absolutely useless I resolve to leaning against the window and wait until they come and find me. And they definitely do but surprise!

Coin has company and not the necessarily welcome kind. Trailing behind her like a lost puppy is the gloriously appetizing Finnick Odair. " I have no doubts you know who this is" she said in the voice someone uses to talk to small children "now I where is your fellow tribute" she turned on her heel holding some sort of intercom device in her hand she spoke into it " Raven De Blue can you please come to the living room" she grinned like a Cheshire cat "ah him so glad we got it fixed up where it only plays in the floor that I'm on or we would have some VERY unhappy tributes on our hands"

"soooo" I drag out gesturing to Finnick "what's he here for" "now, now, now" Coin tutted "we have to wait for your partner". We didn't have to wait long for the tribute in question came scurrying in with wet hair and a puffy blotchy face that immediately went red upon seeing Finnick. "Now that we're all here, it's time for me to explain some things" her face went smooth and emotionless which unsettled me to no end.

"there are three days before the games so were speeding it up a tad an your interviews are tomorrow night with the scoring you with be scored individually in the order in which your name was picked out of the bowl tonight so otherwise the rules are the same as any other games" she stopped scanning our faces for are reactions "any questions" these rules didn't mean squat to me unless the biggest question was answered. "What's he doing here" I jerked a thumb at Finnick just to make sure I clarified myself. "ahhh I was waiting for somebody to ask about that, each pair is going to get one mentor much like in games past and since you're staying on District 4s level we thought It was only fair for Finnick to mentor you.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Just a nightmare

**I own nothing **

_**The icy rain pelted my skin, I was wearing a thick jacket but for some reason it did nothing to keep the cold out. I stumbled around not quite sure where I was going, moving simply to sate the protective instinct to move. That's when I heard the first one the mutts; they came leaping out of the forest that had materialized behind my back nipping at my heels no matter how fast I ran they finally overtook me sending me crashing to the ground with a hard thwack sending pain shooting up my elbow and shoulder. I stayed on the ground waiting for them to start tearing me apart… but it never came, sitting up I looked around seeing my surroundings for the first time, the forest was thick and lush and the rain had stopped. A black bird with white markings fluttered down in front of me and opened its beak but instead of a normal bird chirp a noise I had heard many times laying in bed shivering in fear and crying, my mother's agonized screams. They came from everywhere echoing in my head forcing me into a fetal position, tears streaming down my face my hands covering my ears with such a tight grip that blood started dripping down my wrist. I sobbed and sobbed until I was shaking so hard my teeth were rattling and I could barely breathe. Finally after hours the screaming just stopped. Instantly like it wasn't even there in the first place. But it had been and it still was echoing inside my head like somebody had hit the replay button one too many times and didn't know how to turn it off. I got up and realized I wasn't curled up on the forest floor anymore; instead I was somewhere infinitely worse. I was in a memory and not a very pleasant one. It was from last year the same day that the tributes of the third quarter quell had escaped. I watched myself stuff a bundle of book in my overgrown messenger bag before heading to my next tutoring session but I never made it. I followed myself like a ghost my stomach growing heavier with dread with every step I took until I made it to the doorway to the back entrance. I watched myself get pulled out of the way into the shadows were I stayed forgotten but little did they know… watching. A set of guards burst through the door dragging an almost unrecognizable boy but seeing this all over again, I knew he was the lover boy Peeta Mellark. I watched myself watch him get pulled away toward the white room but soon enough my attention was distracted by the young women getting pulled through the doorway kicking and screaming bloody murder her clothes were torn and dotted with blood where she had tiny scratch marks like she had cut herself on the edge of a net. Unlike the other boy she wasn't unconscious and it took several guards to restrain her. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming when suddenly a thought hit me and the mention of Peeta and somebody named Annie by the rebels made a lot more sense. Deep in thought I was shaken out of it by the sound of Annie's frustrated shriek and I realized my grandfather was on the scene. I watched him ask her a few questions too low for me to hear and then I saw he start to break down sobbing and my grandfathers disgusted face and I had to watch unable to close my eyes because even if I did it would just play in my head, as one of the guards put a guns to her head and pulled the trigger. **_

I jolted awake on the floor tangled with sheets sweating and shaking with a hand over my mouth and a warm body pressed on top of mine. I bucked trying to unseat my would be attacker and in turn just got the person to press harder against me. "shhhh" my attacker hissed and leaned back and let the moonlight hit his skin that's when I realized that it wasn't an attacker at all it was just Finnick. I sighed adrenaline pumping through my veins and let my head flop to the ground. "You scared me" I mumbled through his hand, he took his hand off "you nearly woke everybody in the building up screaming" I just shook my head "nightmare". He chuckled making his whole body vibrate "you really expect me to believe that that was just a normal run of the mill nightmare, I mean" his hand went and caught my wrist holding it up to show me the dried blood. I just shook my head again and tried to wriggle out from underneath him which made me realize just how compromising our situation was. I went still trying not to think about how our hips wear locked perfectly or how I had bucked up into him earlier. Instead I looked right up into those sea green eyes as best I could while laying on my back and asked him that one burning question on my mind "do you know somebody named Annie"


	7. Stained

**Big thanks to Aliyaahhhh and Fangirlinggg for reviewing **** one big congrats for all of their support**

**I own nothing**

"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." - Andre Gide

I walked into the room backstage to join my other tributes; because I'm going last my prep team spent as much time as possible on me and warned me not to mess it up. The color of the dress is such a pale blue that it almost looks silver and the sheets of fabric are so thin that there are over 100 layers but the dress still looks form fitting. The light almost gauzy material whispered against my skin just barely comes to my knees and is pulled tight from my waist up which is embellished with sapphires and diamonds. I feel naked with the thin material especially since it's so pale and light you can barely see the straps and you can see through the back. My head aches from the constant pull of my hair into a tightly braided bun and the ache is keeping time with the click of my glass heels which is in turn keeping time with my heart.

_Instead I looked right up into those sea green eyes as best I could while laying on my back and asked him that one burning question on my mind "do you know somebody named Annie"_

They brought me into the room with 22 other tributes, looks like they already started. My vision is blurry around the edges and I'm starting to regret eating so little earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My stomach spasms and I tell myself its nerves but the part of my brain that is rebelling speaks the truth _"you just don't want to see __**him**__"_ I shove that part of my brain down

_His eyes darkened infinitely in that one moment "why" his voice was harsh and low like he had spoken for the first time in ages. "There was a woman in my dreams" my voice sounded unnaturally high and feminine compared to his vibrating rumble._

Time ticked by slowly as one by one they went out and put on their best show, a few went for bloodthirsty but none of them pulled it off. One went for mischievous and another went for sexy but there sweating upper lips told a completely different story. The only one that really worked was Ravens as she went with sarcastically indifferent; hers was the only one that looked strong.

"_What happened" he rasped he was on the edge of my bed now being careful not to touch me "in your dream I mean". I heaved myself up on to the bed and propped myself up on my elbows "it wasn't a dream" I whispered softly "it was a memory, all my dreams are memories" _

A few of them broke down on stage, the pathetic ones, and the ones who couldn't pull themselves together to save their own skin. But I guess in a way they are almost the same thing, _thump… thump…thump _my heartbeat felt good in my ears especially since before the week is out I might not have one. My leg bounced rapidly making sure not to actually hit my heel on the ground I wouldn't want to accidently shatter my shoes.

"_she was pulled bound but not unconscious like the other one" my throat felt dry and my stomach churned "I remember that after they had pulled the other one out" I cleared my throat "Peeta" I amended "my grandfather was there and he was asking her questions "I'm not sure what type of questions I said quickly seeing the look on his face. "When she wouldn't give him a good answer he had a guard….." I swallowed hard trying not to choke on my own self loathing "I'm so sorry… I whispered but I was talking to empty air._

The guard at the door gestured for me to stand up and escorted me to the platform that leads onto the stage. The passage was long and dark and seemed a hell of a lot longer than it actually was, I could hear the crowd roar and stomp their feet as Finnick announced "**And here's are last tribute of the day the oh so special KATHERINE SNOW" **I walked out on stage with a bright smile on my face when on the inside m stomach was swirling and my heart was pounding.

I take my microphone from Finnick's hand and I nearly shiver when my cold and sweaty one brushes against his hot and callused and tough. "Thanks Finnick" I say into the microphone almost like I'm reading off of a script my voice sounds a lot steadier then I feel, I guess there are such things as small miracles. "So Katherine how does it feel to be the underdog" I laugh and even to my ears it sounds unsteady "ohh so that's what they're calling it now I thought I was simply the person who has no chance of winning" the crowd roars at this one and Finnick himself actually laughs which of course makes my heart skip a beat.

"So why would you even try if you're so sure that you're not going to win" his question is standard enough but the subtle warm undertone like he's trying to tell me something makes my pulse jump like nothing else "because I not gonna give up until I stare death right in the case putting up one hell of a fight and I hear that cannon" I smile slyly "it's just not in my nature" he nodded at this "so if you were just a regular person in this situation do you think you would have better chances" I think about it for a second before replying making sure I chose my words carefully "no" "why?" his next question is predictable "because I wouldn't be me, my unique situation is what gives me the edge and the drive that I need to win" Finnick opens his mouth to reply but gets cut off by the buzzer.

"Well ladies and gentleman are time is up lets have one more round of applause for **KATHERINE SNOW**" the crowd roars as Finnick escorts me off the stage. To any other person the sound of them screaming my name might have sounded like praise or applause but to me it sounds like people screaming a baying for me to die for my blood to be spilled and to stain their hands and everybody else's hands red.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I really want to hear your feedback especially criticism I happen to love hearing it because then I know the next time I write I'm doing better**


	8. Returning the Favor

**this is the edited and revised version i love all of the suggestions**

**I own nothing**

"A thing is not necessarily true just because a man dies for it" – Oscar Wilde

I watched another tribute fall off the obstacle course and pick themselves rubbing their butt I had to hide my smirk behind my hand which turned to a full blown grin as they glowered at me. I may haved trained on this but that doesn't mean i'm and expert and it is pretty damn funny to watch these people do the same thing I did when i had first attempted it. My weapon of choice was sabers and by relation throwing knives but i was okay with a bow and good enough with a spear not to look completely foolish. I was basic with berries and herbs but good enough to know what would kill me and i could tie snares like a pro. I had learned to swim and tie knots during my time in District 4 when my Grandfather had gone to visit during Finnicks games ( I have come to the conclusion that Finnick is like Rome, all roads lead to him). But on the other hand i couldn't hold a sword without cutting **myself** and at one point I had almost speared an instructor in the butt when trying to use a Trident. All I coud really do was hope and pray that the area had at least some form of a knife and wasn't up in the air. I wasn't afraid of drowning or spiders or mutts but i was absolutly freaking terrified of heights. Once when i was young child about the age of 6, one of the boys in 11 tied me up at the top of the tree because my Grandfather punished his family. The boy had meant to give me a really good scare (he didn't have the guts to actually do any harm to me himself) he had meant to cut me down after an hour but a storm had blown in and he had been hurried inside before he could cut me down and because of the storm there was no one around to hear me scream. I was stuck up there dangling from a top limb of an oak tree by the rope around my wrists for over 5 hours with the wind and the rain pelting me soaking me to the bone and making me twirl and spin. Eventually the branch snapped and I fell and broke me leg not to mention I has bruised and had the breathe knocked out of me. My mother had been absolutly hysterical when she couldn't find me but that was nothing compared to the rage that came when I finally made my way home, I never saw the boy again but ever since then i had been terrified of heights.

The day was slow and uneventful and nobody approached me or even looked me in the eye but I could tell they were terrified to be caught conversing with me. Same thing with dinner but this lull made me nervous considering it was the Hunger Games and anything could happen. But probably the worst thing about my day is the fact that the moment that my head hit the pillow I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I felt physically tired but my head was buzzing and swirling with thoughts and the din just wouldn't die down. So instead of staying in my stuffy room I went and sat in front of the giant glass window that took up half of the wall in the living room the most solely interesting thing in the entire suite. I probably sat there for hours just staring at the bright colorful lights that seem to never dim in the Capital even when a rebellion was blown parts of it to bits.

For some reason the chaos calmed my mind and centered my focus. I got up and walked silently down the hallway feeling like a ghost before I was startled by a low thud and in a second I was sprinting towards the source of the sound which happened to be the room down the hall. My hand grasped the cold slippery knob but then froze, should I really invade somebody's privacy like this but a even louder crash hardened my resolve and I pushed the door open. I stumbled on my own feet because where I was expecting to see Raven I saw Finnick face twisted in agony and fear twisted up in the sheets on the floor thrashing around. Before I even knew what I was doing I was kneeled over by his side pushing on his shoulder trying everything anything to wake him up.

I grabbed his arm as it tried to swat at me with surprising strength for somebody asleep when suddenly I was engulfed in burning hot skin and his hand was around my throat and he was on top of me pressing my head into the cold stone. I gasped at the sudden pressure or at least I gasped as best as somebody in a choke hold can gasp and tugged at his wrist praying that he would recognize me before he snapped my neck. Sea green eyes met emerald and we both freeze before he scrambles up off the floor a look of horror on his face as I massage my neck taking much needed deep breaths.

I don't know why but the look of absolute terror strikes a chord in my heart and makes me envelop him in a hug which makes him stiffen in surprise but eventually he softens into it. His skin is slick with sweat and he smells like sea water but it's the feel of skin near the top of my thigh that makes me practically jump off him face burning and covering my eyes for my innocence as I realize that Finnick was butt naked. He took one look at my face and busted out laughing until he realized what I was so mortified about. Then the look of amusement dropped of his face so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash and his face went pink as he scrambled to pull the sheets around his hips. Making sure I kept my eyes averted I cleared my throat "you okay" He shrugged and I had to keep my eyes from watching his muscles as they jumped.

"Thanks" he mumbled and I think it was maybe the first time I had seen Finnick be nervous of even slightly uncomfortable about anything. "I guess it was just time for me to return the favor" his eyes flickered at this and he cracked a small smile. "umm I guess I'll leave" I said clearing my throat again before leaving him standing in the middle of the room with only a sheet around his hips. The next day was a very nerve wracking and I just hoped and prayed that the judges would pay attention during my turn. Fortunately I was in luck and the whole thing was very solemn there were no festivities they were all sitting at panels watching me with hawk like focus.

I started with archery hitting the inside ring every time before I moved on to knife throwing were I hit everybody in the heart. After this display Coin cleared her throat as she was the head of the committee and dismissed me in a neutral tone.I spent the rest of my day sitting in front of the window and trying to brush off the feeling of Finnick's unwavering gaze on my back. By the time they start announcing scores I'm about ready to jump out of my skin I'm so nervous, I stare at the screen as they announce the scores. Nobody gets better than an 9 then it's my turn to hear my score everybody leans forward placing bets but I'm to focused to even hear them.

"And last but certainly not least we have Miss Katherine Snow pulling out an 8!" the whole room roars and I sway on my feet. The rest of the night is a blur of congratulations and nasty looks but all of that fades away compared to the horriable nightmare I have that night. I have to watch my grandfather bleed to death and i get stabbed in the back by the rebel named Gail but the worst of all is having to watch my mother die by the hands of the Capitals very own Mockingjay.

I am awakend from this sleeping hell by warm rough hands wrapping around my wrists. I reflexivly bring my knees up for a crotch blow and buck aginst my attackers grip I hear a pained grunt as my knee misses his crotch but manage to dig into his stomach and i freeze as the salty musk reahing me and i realize exactly **who** i am attacking and Finnick lets go leaving me to prop myself up aginst the headboard trying to catch my breath as my dream comes back to me. He sat back on his heels and grinned at me " I guess I returned the favor" I tried to give him even a small smile but I couldn't breathe! I was having a panic attack! "Katherine..." his voice sounded far away like it was coming from down a long tunnel. "**KATHERINE!"**I felt like I was choking on air the room was spinning. Then suddenly I felt his lips in mine and I was gasping for a completely differnt reason. His mouth was warm and firm as I returned the kiss, I felt his hands grip my waist and my hands tangled in his hair as his mouth asked for permission that I gladly gave. His tounge clashed with mine as a searing heat enveloped me something I had never felt before, I pulled his hair realeasing a deep lusty moan that vibrated in his chest. I felt him hoist me up onto him his hands hot and tingling on my sweaty flesh when suddenly i was thrown off **hard** I landed on the pillows nearly banging my head on the headboard confusing flooding me at the lack of skin and heat before I regained my senses. OH MY GOD I JUST MADE OUT WITH FINNICK ODAIR THE NIGHT BEFORE I'M SET TO GO INTO THE ARENA WHILE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A PANIC ATTACK. I felt horrified and I'm sure my face showed it and Finnick's sure as hell reflected it. He looked guilty, horrifed, and disgusted all at the same time or at least i thought he did because right now all I was looking into was empty air.

**Love it or Hate It**

**I took some of your ideas and here is the new masterpiece i am oh so proud of ;)**

**Don't worry I'm going to post the next chapter later tonight i just have to edit a few things to match what happend in this reivsed chapter**

**OH by the way I'm looking for a Beta for this story**

xoxo


	9. Silence BOOM

**I am soooooooooooo happy with all the awesome reviews I've been getting and I'm trying to take all of the ideas into consideration so keep to ideas coming**

**By the way if there are any specific scenes you guys want to see or things to happen just shoot me a PM or post a review and I'll see what I can do but I'm not gonna make any promises**

**I own nothing**

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50…

The giant snowcapped mountain towering above me is the first thing I see when I enter the arena the rest of it is surrounded by grasslands. Raven is beside me and so is the girl with the bright pink arm hair and that is all I can see. The sun is reflecting off of the Cornucopia blinding me slightly, I look to my left and I see the awestruck faces of almost all the other tribute. I watch the big built guy with shocking blue eyes nod to the huge muscular girl with the green tattoos and the boy over to my right with the flame tattoo on his cheek before nodding to Raven and giving me an evil smile. Oh so now I know who's in the career alliance.

32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24…

I try and recall all their performances in the interviews and their training scores. Blue Eyes is cocky and got a 9 while Tattoo Girl got a 6 and went for sexy but she was to nervous and clumsy looking to pull it off. Flame guy I hadn't really paid attention to but I had a feeling he was going to have to be the one to watch out for.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7…

I prep to run to the cornucopia… I still can't see what's in it.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... **BOOM**

I hear the gong and take off with Blue Eyes and Flame Guy right on my heels but long distances happen to be my forte and I gain a good 8 seconds on them. As I get close to the cornucopia I can finally make out what's inside and I am greeted by the welcome site of a roll of knifes and a bow and arrow not to mention spears, swords, tarps, long rolls of thick rope for snares. I get to the cornucopia first and I grab the set of knives and a roll of rope before booking it as fast as I can towards the mountain picking up a backpack on the way. But before I know it I feel a thick snake like thing wrap around my ankle and yank me to the ground. I roll over and see Flame Guy with a whip I had completely overlooked in one hand and I sword in the other and an insane look in his eyes.

I lash out with my foot but only get my foot more ensnared so I start hacking at it with my knife cutting myself in the process. I look up at Flame Boy as he raises the sword over his head no doubt meaning to split me in two. I feel the knife leave my hand before I'm exactly sure what I'm doing and I watch almost in slow motion as the knife buries itself in his shoulder and he staggers backwards dropping the sword and loosing up the whip. I yank my foot **hard** and YES! My foot is free I'm back on my feet now running as fast as I can towards the mountains. I run until my lungs feel like they could burst. Before slowing down but I don't stop. No stopping now would be absolute suicide about 5 minutes later I hear the cannons and stop to listen …**Boom.**..**Boom**…**Boom**…**Boom**… the cannons go on and on until they reach 11 which is a huge number for the first day.

I hear a crack behind me and I whip around with my knife at the ready and sure enough a short scrawny boy with bright blue hair was trying (and failing) to creep up on me. Seeing that he's been spotted he charges me with a spear in his hand. I wait for to get to me, I know I could have killed him easy throwing my knife but I only have 7 left and I don't want to lose any more by him like falling off the edge or into the water especially since I already lost one to Flame Guy's shoulder. I easily disarm him as he's holding his spear to tight and has his hands to close to the butt and It was way too easy to knock him off balance. I watch him teeter on the edge as he makes a grab for the spear and makes it; he turns towards me and does something I'm not expecting.

He takes the spear and uses it to sweep me off my feet; I roll just in time to miss the sharp edge of the spear sink into the soft ground where my chest just was. Right now I'm trapped on the edge on my back with him looming over me and just as he's about to go for the kill he falls almost on top of me blood bubbling like when you put a seltzer tablet in a cherry soda. I roll of and get to my feet looking around for the source of the attack and I notice an arrow buried in his back but I don't see anybody around.

I jog/run for hours continuing my quest up the side of the mountain for and I see nobody else. The silence is eerie as I creep completely on guard through the forest. I finally stop when I come to a waterfall. I fill up my canteen and then move on as quickly as possible. Just because I haven't seen anybody doesn't mean they haven't seen me and people will probably be looking for a water source. Just as I finally find somewhere to camp out which just happens to be on a cave on the rocky side of the mountain that was just big enough for me to squeeze into if I **REALLY **tried and that I could sit up in but not much else.

Just then I heard another scream one that chilled my bones it was so close by. And I heard two more **Booms** then utter terrifying silence.

**SOOOOO what do you guys think is lurking in this Arena and FYI I was actually thinking about killing off Katherine if at some point I want to end the story sooo do you guys think that's a good idea?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Saving the Savior

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter cranked out I've been kind of focused on my other story Learning to Fly. FYI I'm still looking for a beta for this story sooooo.**

**A week later**

It was a week into the games and to say I was on edge was the understatement of a lifetime there were only 7 people left in the games. With each day my apprehension grew with leaps and bounds, I knew there had to be a strategic reason they were keeping me alive because there was maybe a 0.000001 chance in hell I would survive this. The whole week has been borderline calm besides the fact I'm in the Hunger Games and all. Since that eerie first night I had camped out in different places every night and I had never had one person disturb me. I fell asleep so wired that I would jump at small noises. I was practically alone until about three days later when all hell broke loose.

I was perched in a tree checking one of my booby traps I had set up in the area when I heard a snap, a rustle and then an ear shattering scream all in that order. I jumped from the tree almost twisting my ankle before running in the opposite direction of the noise about a mile or so later I camped in a weeping willow tree by the river. The tree provided extremely good coverage and I specifically use it for hiding in case of danger.

After a couple of hours I make my way back to my snare and get ready to finish setting it up. I heard a twig crack behind me and I spun around a knife ready to plunge into somebody's throat. A tall boy about my age was there crouched with a bow and arrow wearing the same outfit as the rest of us tributes but the shirt was so shredded it hardly counted as a shirt. He didn't seem to be hostile towards me instead he puts his finger to his lips and gestures for me to come forward pointing to a tree behind me. I spin around my eyes franticly searching and just barely catch the silhouette of a 2 people lying up in a tree and if I really strained my ears I could hear really faint snoring. I backed away slowly my knife still at the ready.

He approached the tree and took aim but almost like they had been planning it one of them fell out of the tree almost on top of the boy. It was Blue Eyes and he looked absolutely insane he didn't even notice me as he called his companion Tattoo Girl who he called Sapphire down from the tree. He had knocked the boy down when he had fallen and his bow had been knocked out of reaching distance and his quiver was on his back which was currently being pressed into the ground by Blue Eyes (Sapphire called him Wren).

I darted behind a tree watching the whole thing I creep around moving closer and closer to the bow. "Look at this he thought he could catch us off guard!" the creep laughed "How's your little sister" Sapphire taunted enraging the boy. I was now almost right behind them and in the boy's line of sight but there was no way I was gonna meet him eyes. I slowly reached out for the bow hoping and praying that he doesn't look at me, he can do anything but look at me. I creep back towards the tree line. I'm almost there when he fixes me with a furious gaze full of rage and betrayal. I freeze and think, the rage is understandable I am stealing his weapon just for the heck of it but the betrayal is what makes me question my actions. I think back to my first day here and the arrow with deadly accuracy into my attackers back.

The realization finally sinks in, I drawn another one of my knives so I have one in both hand and launch one at my target. This first one flies straight and true striking the girl right in the spine killing her instantly. Wren spins around taken completely by surprise and snarls when he sees me. He moves towards me with amazing speed causing my second throw to scrape his arm. Seeing a hulking killer coming at me I do what any completely insane terrified person would do. I turned and ran.


	11. Helping Hand

**Notice that I changed the rating from T to M so that should be a HUGE hint to you that the next chapter or so may contain smut and lemons *hint hint***

**I own nothing**

I don't know how long I ran and I didn't even pause when I heard Wren stop cursing when he twisted his ankle, I just on running until my lungs felt like they could burst, until I had felt **safe** no not safe I corrected myself out of immediate danger there was no such thing as safety. I had left most of my supplies in a natural hollowed out root about 2 miles from the river and even though Wren had most likely doubled back to where Sapphire had died to retrieve whatever stuff that the boy hadn't cleaned out already I took the long way just to be safe. My thought wandered to the boy no man I corrected he looked more like a man then a boy and he was intensely attractive now that I think about it. I wonder if he had taken their supplies and gotten the hell out of there. If he hadn't he was an absolute idiot but he didn't strike me as that type. I wonder if had gotten his bow back…. My thoughts drifted from person to person people like my mom or my grandfather popped up unbidden into my mind. I thought about them some but most of my thoughts were centered on Finnick no matter how much I tried to avoid them. I guess he's like Rome all roads lead to him.

I made a loop around and made it back to the willow just as the anthem started to play. I could see Sapphire projected in the sky but nobody else. I turned around and was met with the cold tip of an arrow pressing into the tip of my nose. "you gonna kill me" I asked "no" he said simply "I want an alliance" I raised my eyebrow "you have a really weird way of showing it" He simply smiled and said "just making sure you weren't planning on lodging one of those knives into my head" I grinned. He un-notched the arrow and stuck out his hand which I took. "Now" he said "I need your help".

He led me up the mountain and past the area where I heard the scream. He stopped next to an uprooted tree and stepped backward and… disappeared? I leaned in and saw a hole dropping who knows how many feet. Instead of going the adventurous way I decided to simply scoot my way over the edge. I didn't fall far maybe 5 ft at the most but I had a rocky way down trying not to hit all of the roots and rock protruding from the top of their little hideout.

My skin tingled I trusted this guy to a degree but this whole place reeked of the games. When tree's normally uprooted they didn't leave these nifty completely convenient little caves that were the perfect size for a few people. The whole fakeness of it all made my skin crawl. I was quickly distracted however by the horrendous sight in front of me. A little boy maybe 14 years old at the most with his shirt torn in several places probably to help cover his horrible wound. There was a deep slash from just above his midriff to the bottom of his hip.

I dropped next to him to exam his wound. It was pretty deep and the edges were irritated and enflamed there was a lot of crusted blood which indicated heavy blood loss. The edges of the cut were straight and clean almost like it had been done by a sword. "Who did this?" I asked the boy softly, he looked up into my eyes and what I saw broke my heart. The poor boy looked in pain and not to mention completely terrified "Wren" he said so softly I could barely here him at all.

I looked up at the mystery man "I need some fresh water and some yarrow if you can find it." He doesn't say a word just nods and leaves. I start shredding the lower half of my shirt and extract a handful of gooseberries and hand it to them. I let him finish before I start talking "so what's your name?" I asked as I start stacking strips of fabric on my backpack.

"Rory" he manages to mumble out before he crams another handful of berries into his mouth scrunching his nose slightly at the sour tang. My shredding complete I sit back on my heels and study him intently noticing the similarities in him and his brother. They both have olive skin, grey eyes, and black hair and the same thin lips but whereas mysteries boys are pressed into a hard thin line Rory's are soft and curved with his young age.

My heart aches for him and his future or lack thereof and I feel like weeping from the loss of his innocence so I distract myself by asking another question. "Are you two brothers?" My tone is light and conversational despite the current situation where in. "Yup" he say popping the P before launching the last berry into his mouth with a contented sigh.

I'm interrupted before I can say anything else by mystery man dropping his way down with an unsettling ease. I spend the next hour cleaning and dressing the wound carefully while they chatter aimlessly all the putting on jackets and sharpening weapons and by the time I'm finished Rory's asleep and mystery man is perched on one of the roots letting him look up at the sky.

"I'll take first watch" I nod "wake me up when it's my time" I go over to one of the corners as far away from both of them as I could possibly be. I settle on the soft, warm earth that's quickly cooling with the air and will myself to fall asleep.

It's that night the dreams start.

**Sooo any idea who this mystery man is **** and what these dreams are about, I'll give you a hint there not nightmares and they star someone veryyyyy salty.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
